On The Run
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Casefile. The team investigate a runaway marine after a body is found in his garden. JIBBS obviously!
1. Authors Note

Ok so this is my first attempt (kinda) at a multi chapter fic that isn't a series of one shots. I know, I know, I can hear the gasps from here. You might need to bear with me on this one, also give me your feedback!

Based on a true story that I read in the news recently about a Marine who killed his pregnant colleague after she claimed he raped her. He then fled to Mexico and has just been arrested. Hopefully I am not breaking any rules (or laws) by using it!

So hopefully this works and hopefully you will enjoy it, will mention Jibbs, cos lets face it, I can't write a story without them in it!

V!

xox


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, you know I love you."

"Really?" The young blonde tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at the boy through her lashes. He grinned down at her and pulled her to him again.

"Really really." He kissed her, his hands roaming mercilessly over her with as much charm as only a 17 year old boy can muster.

"Devon…wait...stop." She pushed his hands away, squinting into the distance. He sighed.

"Carly, come on…I really do love you." He tried again.

"Devon, would you just stop for a second...what is that?" She pointed to something over the fence of the garden they were currently leaning against.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, turning around.

"Is that…?" She took one step forward, dread and realization dawning on her, "Oh my god! Devon call 911."

* * *

Tony danced into the bullpen, oblivious to the confused stares he was getting as he hummed and danced along to his iPod. He sauntered up to Ziva.

"Good morning sweet cheeks." He leaned over her desk and planted a kiss on her forehead. Ziva resisted the urge to kill him with the pen she was holding and instead settled for glaring at him. She dragged the back of her hand over her forehead as if to rid herself of the feeling of Tony's lips.

"Urg! What was that for? Did you 'get lucky' last night?" She asked, but her question was unanswered as Tony skipped over to McGee. He hugged him from behind and McGee looked as if he didn't know whether to throw up or be happy that Tony was showing him affection.

"Tony, get off me." McGee wriggled, deciding that throwing up might not be a bright idea.

"I wish I knew how to quit you McBrokeback." Tony drawled, Ziva rolled her eyes as McGee looked pleadingly at her.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and Tony whipped around, "Put McGee down."

"Morning boss...I…uh" Tony trailed off helplessly and Gibbs raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Gas the truck…we've got a body." Gibbs called over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs towards Jenny's office, "I'll meet you in the garage." Ziva grabbed the keys.

"I'm driving!" McGee groaned, maybe he was going to throw up after all.

* * *

"What the hell has got into you this morning, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked as Tony continued to hum along to the tune in his head, ignoring McGee as he rolled his eyes yet again.

"Can't a guy be in a good mood, Zee-Vah?" He asked, clicking his fingers in time with his humming. McGee and Ziva shared a confused look.

"DiNozzo, stop humming, you're giving me a headache." Gibbs snapped, jumping out of the truck, "What have we got Duck?" He asked. Ducky glanced up from the cadaver that was lying in a charred heap in a shallow grave in a garden of a Marine.

"From the looks of it Jethro, this poor fellow was burned..."

"I can see that Ducky, looks like they were playing with a barbeque." Tony looked over Ducky's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Anthony. As I was saying, they were possibly burned to cover up the actual cause of death. I'll know more when I get back to Autopsy." Gibbs nodded and looked at Tony, who looked like he was plotting something against McGee.

"DiNozzo...do some work or you'll be playing with a barbeque...David, with me"

* * *

"So what can I do for NCIS this morning?" Colonel Dobson, Base Commander of Quantico, asked. Gibbs and Ziva pulled out their badges.

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is Officer David, we need to speak to Corporal Charles Lewis this morning, know where we can find him." Asked Gibbs. The Colonel sat heavily down in his chair.

"Lewis is UA, Agent Gibbs, for 2 days." He said. Gibbs and Ziva shared a look.

"Anything you can tell us about him, Colonel?" Ziva asked. Dobson rubbed his temples for a second, and pulled up a file on his computer.

"He was a good Marine, enlisted in September 2004, joined our combat logistics regiment here in April 2005, went UA, as I said, 2 days ago." He looked at Gibbs like he was hiding something.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked. The colonel took a deep breath.

"He was accused of rape 3 months ago."

* * *

Ducky placed an x-ray film on the light box.

"Hhmmm…just as I suspected this poor fellow was beaten to death then burned…reminds me of a time in Russia…"

"Uh…Doctor?" Jimmy Palmer began hesitantly. Ducky turned, irritated at being interrupted once again.

"Yes Mr Palmer?"

"I think you might want to have a look at this." Ducky walked over to the autopsy table and looked at the cadaver.

"Oh dear, Mr Palmer get Gibbs down here…this fellow wasn't a fellow…and she was pregnant."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	3. Chapter 2

"So what do we know about this guy?" Gibbs asked the team. McGee rose from his desk and pulled Charles Lewis's details up on the plasma.

"Corporal Charles Lewis, enlisted into the Marines in September 2004, in April 2005 he joined the Combat Logistics Regiment at Quantico. He had a good track record, never late, never UA, got along with everyone until 3 months ago when a female colleague, Corporal Mary Longhurst," McGee pulled up her details along side Lewis's, "accused him of rape." Everyone fell silent for a second.

"Where does she fit in McGee?" Ziva asked.

"She joined the Logistics Regiment in June 2006, also had a good track record." McGee answered.

"She pretty." Tony noted, only to be slapped by Gibbs.

"She also could be the body in autopsy, DiNozzo. What do you mean "had" McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"She went missing 2 days ago, her mother called it in yesterday, said she couldn't get hold of her, last spoke to her three days ago. She was 6 months pregnant, Boss." Tony looked disgusted.

"Who rapes a pregnant woman?" He asked, earning himself another slap, this time from Ziva.

"So if she wasn't pregnant, that would have been better, I suppose?" She asked, glaring daggers, Tony backed away a step.

"No…just…uh…I'm going to see Abby, see if she can confirm the body's identity." He retreated, looking worriedly at Ziva.

* * *

"Abby!" Tony shouted over the music that was blaring out of Abby's Lab. She whipped around in her chair, pigtails flying, her face lit up when she saw Tony. She pointed a remote at the CD player and turned the music down.

"Abby…beautiful Abby," Tony gushed, arms open, "How is the Best Forensic Scientists in the World today?"

"I'm great," She cried as she threw herself into his arms, giving him a patented Abby Hug, "I had such a good date last night, well, he was a little weird but we still had fun, we went to this place that…hang on, why are you in such a good mood?" She cocked her head and frowned, as if trying to read his mind.

"Why can't I just be in a good mood?" Tony asked, annoyed that everyone kept asking him.

"Well, of course you can, but there is usually a reason why you are in a good mood, like you got lucky last night, or you watched re-runs of James Bond all night or…"

"Abby?" Tony interrupted, "The body, we got an ID yet?" Abby pouted and stamped her foot.

"I thought you were in a good mood DiNozzo? I haven't got an ID yet because I have got nothing to confirm it against…but…it is pretty likely that it is Mary Longhurst, I mean, she has been missing for 2 days, 3 months after accusing Lewis of rape and a body turned up in Lewis's garden that just _happens_ to be 6 months pregnant…I'm thinking Lewis has been naughty." Abby spun in her chair with a flourish just as Gibbs walked through the doors.

"Gibbs!" She cried, "I know what was used to set the woman on fire!" She spun back on forth on her chair, grinning. Gibbs stopped the movement and encouraged her with a look. "Normal, garden variety gasoline." She announced, smiling at the deflated look on Tony's face and the irritated look on Gibbs's, "BUT…it had traces of a very specific plastic, which I am thinking is the container whoever used to store it in. This plastic is only made by one company, and the containers are only sold in two places in Washington." She grinned, pleased with herself. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good work Abs." He said, turning around and walking out, "DiNozzo!" He called. Tony jumped and grinned at Abby before running after Gibbs.

* * *

"Hey Duck, anymore news." Gibbs asked as the doors of autopsy opened. Ducky turned, pulling off the visor from his head and handing it to Palmer.

"Well, as I said on the phone, this is a young woman, probably 25-30, 6 months pregnant, died of bunt force trauma to the head, the burning was a cover up, maybe who ever did this hoped that they could blame a barbeque accident." He smiled at Tony, who cowered, expecting another slap from Gibbs.

"Any idea what was used to cause the head trauma?" Gibbs asked. Ducky looked affronted.

"Yes I do have an idea. Probably a baseball bat, I found traces of charred wood in the wound, I sent it to Abby for confirmation."

"Can we get the DNA from the baby for ID on the father Ducky?" Tony asked.

"I sent a sample up to Abby; she just needs a reference sample to match it to." Ducky replied. Gibbs hooked his finger at Tony.

"Thanks Duck." He called over his shoulder as he walked out, Tony trailing behind.

* * *

"So what do you think is wrong with Tony today?" McGee asked Ziva, leaning over her desk conspiratorially. She glanced up at him.

"I do not know, McGee, what makes you think I would know?" She snapped. McGee stepped back, just as Gibbs and Tony reentered the bullpen.

"David, McGee, go to Corporal Longhurst's home, see if you can find any evidence of a boyfriend, we also need a DNA reference sample." Ziva and McGee grabbed their bags and hurried off.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs began

"Find Lewis? On it Boss." Tony finished, settling down at his computer. Gibbs gave him an amused smile and walked up the stairs towards the Directors office.

* * *

Jen looked over the top of her glasses at Gibbs who had just burst through the door.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, amusement creeping in to her voice.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Burst through the door, even if you have nothing important to say." She took her glasses off and rubbed her temples. She hadn't realized how close he was until he took her hands.

"Headache Jen?" He asked, "And everything I say is important." She smiled up at him, whilst he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"A small one, nothing a large bourbon wouldn't cure." She grinned. He feigned shock.

"Its only…"He glanced at his watch, "…11.30 am Jenny." She sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait half and hour, happy? Now, was there any reason in particular why you just barged in here?" She asked, loving the way he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Just wanted to tell you that I will see you later." He replied, planting a kiss on her mouth.

"I can't wait."

* * *

_The next chapter should be soon._

_V!_

_Xox_


	4. Chapter 3

Ziva and McGee circled Corporal Longhurst's house. After finding nothing open, Ziva kicked the back door in.

"So you really have no idea what is wrong with Tony?" McGee asked yet again, as they cleared the rooms, earning himself a glare from Ziva.

"Why would I, McGee? It's not like he tells me anything...why all the interest anyway?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and taking a step towards him. McGee shrugged slightly, and stepped back.

"Just he isn't usually in such a good mood, even if he spends the night with some random woman."

"McGee," Ziva began, "I would hardly call the girls Tony spends "time" with _women_, brainless twig insects, maybe but not _women_."

"Stick Insects, Ziva." McGee said as he backed away even more, not willing to provoke the deadly assassin standing in front of him.

"Uh...maybe we should search the house." He stammered. Ziva nodded once and turned away, searching down the corridor for a bedroom. McGee sighed, then frowned to himself, whatever had got Tony in a good mood had got Ziva in a bad mood, he was going to find out what it was, as soon as he was done with searching the living room.

"Ziva!" McGee called from the living room. "Signs of a struggle," He indicated to the upturned chair and lamp and papers on the floor." Ziva frowned.

"Or someone was looking for something." She said.

"I think I found the boyfriend." He handed Ziva a photo album, "There are a lot of them together." He said, pointing out a couple of shots. Ziva pulled out her phone.

"We better tell Gibbs."

* * *

"DiNozzo, you find Lewis yet?" Gibbs barked, causing Tony to jump out of his chair. He scrabbled around on his keyboard, pulling some details up on the plasma.

"Not yes Boss, there is BOLO out on his car, so far no hits," He took a step back as Gibbs frowned, "I did however, find out some more info on Corporal Longhurst." He looked at Gibbs.

"And?"

"Right, sorry Boss. As McGeek said, she had a good track record, too good, some might say. Rumors were flying around about her and the Camp Commander, Colonel Dobson, so far unconfirmed. She had a prenatal appointment yesterday which she failed to turn up for, which goes with the theory that she is Miss Char-grilled downstairs. She also got a Military Protection Order against Lewis two months ago, since then it has been automatically renewed." He trailed off as Ziva and McGee entered the bullpen.

"Boss, we got a DNA sample to Abby, she is running it now. Also found evidence of a boyfriend." McGee handed the photo album over. Tony glanced over Gibbs shoulder.

"Looks like scuttlebutt was right this time." He said.

"DiNozzo, David, go get him."

* * *

"So, we have the Camp Commander of Quantico in custody? You better have a good reason for this Jethro." Jen paced her office, pausing only to glare at Gibbs. He stopped her by grabbing her arms.

"Of course I have a good reason. McGee and Ziva found evidence that he has been having an affair with Corporal Longhurst." He unconsciously rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"What kind of evidence?" She asked, wriggling out of his grasp, not wanting to be distracted by his wandering hands.

"Photographic." He answered, she frowned. "Well not actually of them "being intimate" but of them on vacation, looking _very_ close," He took a step towards her, "more than friends close." He looked down at her, showing her how close he meant. She grinned at him.

"That close, huh?" She asked, he leant down.

"This close." He murmured against her lips.

"Fine, go speak to him, but…" She closed the gap between them momentarily, "…play nice." She warned as he walked out.

* * *

"GIBBS! You know, it kinda freaks me out a little when you do that." Abby said, hand over her chest. Gibbs just looked at her.

"When I do what?" He asked.

"When you come down here when I just get something and lurk." She answered, walking over to her computer and pulling up some screens.

"I don't lurk." Gibbs replied.

"You lurk a little bit Gibbs. Ok, so, the pieces of charred wood are Maple shards. I know, not traditionally used for baseball bats in your day…but it is becoming more popular, you need to move with the times, Gibbs. Also, I found trace evidence of varnish, thus helping the theory of baseball bat. Looks like whoever hit her, hit her pretty hard Gibbs." He patted her shoulder.

"Anything else?" He asked. She frowned.

"Of course there is, they don't call me Freakily Good Science Genius for nothing! The DNA reference sample that Ziva and McGee gave me matched the Jane Doe in autopsy, so we can safely say that Jane Doe is Corporal Longhurst, right?" She asked, he nodded and she continued.

"Ok, so all I need now is a reference sample from Daddy to match it to baby and we are good to go." She spun around, giving Gibbs two thumbs up.

"That's good work Abs, but that only proves who Daddy is, not who set Mommy on fire." He said as he swept out of her lab.

* * *

"You know, I would like to call my lawyer now." Colonel Dobson said as soon as Gibbs walked through into interrogation.

"You done something wrong?" Gibbs asked, sitting down in front of Dobson and opening the file. Dobson eyed it warily.

"No, but you seem to think I have." He answered.

"We're just talking here, Dobson, no need to call a lawyer…why didn't you mention your affair with Corporal Longhurst?" He asked, throwing a photo onto the table. Dobson picked it up and sighed.

"Because, I didn't want to get in trouble for it…I am the Camp Commander, I shouldn't be sleeping with her, but honestly Agent Gibbs, I loved Mary." Gibbs stared at him for a second.

"_Loved_, Colonel Dobson?" He asked. Dobson stared back, unsure of how to answer. Gibbs handed him another photo. "Did you love her so much you did this to her?" He asked. Dobson stared at the photo, shock etched on his face.

"Is that…Mary?" He asked, indicating at the burned body in the photo, Gibbs nodded. "I don't know what you take me for Agent Gibbs, but I loved her, I didn't do that, I _couldn't_ do that."

* * *

_TBC_

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Chapter 4

Ziva and Tony studied Dobson from behind the one way glass.

"Do you believe him?" She asked. Tony turned to look at her.

"I'm not the one with the freaky mind reading stuff...do _you_ believe him?" She frowned through the glass.

"I do not know, I believe he may have loved her but I also think he might have had something do to with this," She paused, "Do you know where Lewis is yet?" She asked, Tony gulped.

"Not yet, it's like he's vanished into thin air, am going to check the BOLO, thanks for reminding me." He ran out just as Gibbs exited Interrogation, Ziva joined him the corridor.

"Do you believe him?" She asked, echoing Tony's question, Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He replied, handing her a cheek swab, "Get this down to Abby, get her to check it against the baby's DNA."

* * *

"Boss…boy are you going to be pleased with me…not that you aren't pleased with me right now, because lets face it, I do stellar work for you," Tony broke of as he noticed the look in Gibbs's eyes, "Right, sorry Boss. I found Lewis. He is in a motel this side of Dallas, Texas. I have got hits on the BOLO all through Virginia, Tennessee and Arkansas, looks like he is making a run for the border boss…actually...I don't know why I thought that would make you happy…" Tony stopped rambling as Gibbs slapped him, yet again.

"Get Dalla PD on the phone and stop him DiNozzo." Tony launched himself at his phone. Ziva glanced at Gibbs, trying to decide if her next question was worth dying over.

"Uh…Gibbs?" She ventured.

"What David? Unless you are going to tell me that you have solved the case I am not interested right now." Gibbs snapped. Ziva stood her ground.

"I was wondering how we are going to get him back here." She asked, stepping away from him, towards her desk as he glared at her.

"Well I don't know David, how about you do your job and find a way?" He said, "Going for coffee, I want results when I come back." He called over his shoulder. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, sharing a glance that spoke volumes.

* * *

The local Police Department outside Dallas swarmed around the motel, hoping to take Lewis by surprise. The manager of the motel had kept them informed and Lewis hadn't moved, he had checked in 2 hours ago and was still in his room. They crowded round his door and listened, the TV was on, one of them knocked on the door.

"Corporal Lewis? Dallas PD, open up." There was no movement behind the door so they tried again, this time the TV was turned down. They signaled to each other and one of the policemen kicked the door open. Lewis stood in the middle of the room with his hands up, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights as 5 officers trained their side arms at his head.

"I didn't do anything." He protested as they put the handcuffs on.

"Yeah right." Said one officer as he bundled him into the squad car, "You're taking a trip to Washington, so sit tight, they can't wait to see you."

* * *

"Boss," Shouted Tony and Gibbs came back into the bullpen, "They got Lewis, and the local LEO's are going to bring him up here on a flight, it leaves in..." He glanced at his watch, "...an hour so they should be here by this evening."

"They are bringing him here?" Gibbs asked, Tony nodded.

"Yeah, news of a beaten to death then burned pregnant woman reached them and they are willing to help as much as they can." Tony looked at Gibbs expectantly, wanting some form of appreciation. Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Has Abby got results yet?" He asked. Ziva nodded and pulled up the email from Abby on her PC.

"Oh dear." Ziva said as Gibbs's cell phone rang. He pulled it out.

"Abby, what've you got?" He asked in the phone.

"Gibbs, there is something really hinky going on here." Abby said, Gibbs listened as she explained the problem. He snapped his phone shut and glared at the plasma and the pictures of Lewis and Dobson.

"Dobson isn't the father…Lewis is."

* * *

_Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be soon though! _

_V!_

_xox_


	6. Chapter 5

"Do you know what I _really _feel like?" Tony asked, they had been confined to the bullpen to work out what was going on with this case. McGee was downstairs with Abby and Gibbs was with the Director, he didn't even want to think about what they were doing. Ziva glanced up at him and frowned slightly.

"Am I going to regret it if I answer that?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "What then?" She asked.

"Pizza." He replied, it was Ziva's turn to laugh.

"You _always_ want pizza." She said and he shrugged, "Anyway, you had pizza last night, how can you eat it two days in a row."

"It's a talent." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "I _really, really_ feel like it now." He whined.

"Feel like what, DiNozzo? Doing some work?" Asked Gibbs as he came down the stairs, Ziva snorted, turning it into a cough when Tony glared at her.

"Um…oooh, the plane carrying Dobson lands in 10 minutes, they should be here soon." Tony tried to make up for not working. Gibbs looked expectantly at them, they looked back confused.

"Well…go get him…shoo." He flicked his hand at them and smiled to himself at how quickly they moved.

* * *

"I didn't do anything Agent Gibbs." Lewis protested, having been kept in interrogation for 2 hours. Gibbs cocked his head at him, wondering if the man in front of him was trying to fool him.

"I didn't do anything…God, it's so old that saying, why can't people be more imaginative and say something like…oh I don't know…I'm Spartacus?" Tony looked at Ziva who was staring at him blankly. "Please tell me you have seen Spartacus?" She shook her head, whilst staring into interrogation, blocking out Tony as he began to ramble about Kirk Douglas.

"Then why did you run?" Gibbs asked Lewis. Lewis sighed and put his head in his hands. "We know Mary was pregnant, Lewis." Lewis looked up.

"We were going to keep it you know? She was going to get out of Logistics; we were going to get married." He said, "Until that bastard, Dobson came along, he ruined everything."

"Is that why you raped her?" Gibbs asked, "and then when she told, you did this to her?" Gibbs threw the photo at him. Lewis picked it up and threw it back.

"I didn't do that." He shouted, standing up and bracing his hands against the table. "Why would I? She was carrying my baby. Do you know what its like to lose the woman you love and a child at the same time Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs sighed.

"Unfortunately Lewis, I do."

* * *

McGee pulled up the files on to the plasma, desperately trying to see the connection between the victim and the two suspects.

"Look no further McSherlock, I, the amazing Anthony DiNozzo, have figured it out." Tony bowed with a flourish, just as Ziva decided it would be a good idea to kick his backside. "Hey! Do you mind?" Ziva smiled and cocked her head.

"Not at all, my little hairy butt." She replied, he scowled briefly before turning back to McGee with a self satisfied grin.

"So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I have figured it out. Lewis and Longhurst were having an affair, all going well until Dobson found out, blackmailed Longhurst into fabricating a rape charge, she did but then changed her mind, Dobson cracked, beat her, burned her and dumped her in Lewis's garden. Lewis then came home, found a body, panicked and ran." He grinned at Ziva, "And that, as they say, is real police work." She hit the back of his head and gestured to McGee who was frowning at the plasma.

"McGee is thinking, so stop being an ass and be quiet."

"I thought you liked my ass." Tony sulked. McGee suddenly spun round.

"There has got to be more to it." He said, Ziva and Tony both looked questioningly at him.

"More to my ass?" Tony asked. McGee shook his head.

"No, Tony, not everything is about you ass. There has to be more to the case. Why would Mary Longhurst just roll over and accept the blackmail?" Realization dawned on Ziva.

"Dobson had something on her."

"And I think I may know what it was." Said McGee

"Call Gibbs." Ziva said, as Tony pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

_V!_

xox

"Lewis? What are you doing here?" Dobson stared at Lewis as he walked out of the shadows, next to his house.

"They let me go Dobson, guess they didn't have enough evidence to hold me." Lewis shrugged.

"That little whore deserved everything she got." Dobson spat, Lewis lunged at him, his fist connecting with Dobson's jaw with a sickening crunch.

"So when she told you that she was leaving anyway and to stick your blackmail, you beat her and burned her? Wasn't beating enough? Or did you enjoy watching her burn you sick bastard?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Just as I thought…Tony look at this." McGee gestured Tony over, moving aside to them him see his computer screen. Tony chuckled.

"Oh McGee, you certainly do have an eye for the genuine works of art…hang on, why are you looking at porn?" Tony stood up and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'm not," Tony continued to raise an eyebrow, "Ok, so I am, but it is for the case…look at that girl." McGee pointed to the screen. Tony leaned in and cocked his head, grimacing as Gibbs slapped the back of it.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He demanded.

"McGee's looking at porn." Tony pointed at McGee, Gibbs scowled at both of them, and McGee swallowed.

"Um…it's for the case, Boss." Gibbs came round to look at McGee's computer.

"That's Longhurst." He stated.

"Exactly, Dobson must have found out that Mary had once been an online porn star…" McGee began.

"And how do you know this, McGoogle?" Tony interrupted with an evil grin on his face, McGee could practically see him rubbing his hands together in glee, he smuggled a laugh when Tony received yet another slap from Gibbs.

"Carry on McGee." He said.

"So Dobson must have found out, tried to get Mary into bed, she refused because she was carrying Lewis's baby, plus she had given that all up, so he raped her. Dobson then blackmailed Longhurst into putting that rape charge on Lewis, saying that if she didn't he would expose her. She then, 3 days ago, told Dobson that she didn't care because she was leaving the Marines anyway, Dobson flipped and…the rest we know." McGee trailed off, looking expectantly up at Gibbs.

"If we know, you can be pretty sure that Lewis's has put two and two together." Said Tony, his gaze flicking between McGee and Gibbs.

"McGee, get a fix on Lewis's cell." McGee started typing furiously at his computer.

"Just a second…oh dear…he's at Dobson's house." McGee looked up at Gibbs.

"Everyone with me." Gibbs shouted, running towards the elevators, praying that he would get there in time.

* * *

"…Did you enjoy watching her burn you sick bastard?" Dobson lifted his face to Lewis, noting the crazed look in his eyes, hoping he could diffuse the situation without getting hurt.

"Lewis, listen to me…I never meant to hurt her." He tried. Lewis snorted with derision, laughing cruelly in Dobson's worried face.

"Of course you did, you couldn't stand seeing her happy with me, could you?" Lewis pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Dobson's face.

"Lewis! Don't do it, you will only be getting yourself in trouble, drop the gun Lewis." Gibbs trained his weapon at Lewis, hoping desperately the Lewis wasn't going to pull the trigger and he wouldn't have to shoot the broken man in front of him.

"He killed Mary, she had given her old life up, she was trying to make a fresh start and he killed her!" Lewis shouted desperately.

"I know, it's ok, he will get the right punishment, just put the gun down." Lewis's fingers tightened almost imperceptibly on the trigger and Gibbs signaled to Tony and Ziva to go round the other side, and McGee to stay with him.

"Lewis…I know what you're going through, but believe me, revenge isn't going to bring them back." Gibbs took a step towards Lewis, holstering his side arm, and holding his hands up.

"I will make me feel better though." Lewis said, still with his weapon trained on Dobson. Gibbs sadly shook his head.

"No it won't…Give me the gun Lewis, I will put him away for a double murder Lewis, he won't see the light of day again, I promise." Lewis deflated just as Gibbs got to his side, dropping the gun into Gibbs's hand and falling to his knees. Gibbs gestured to Dobson and looked at Tony.

"Cuff him." He crouched down to Lewis and put his hand on his shoulder, "We got him, Lewis." He looked at Gibbs, his eyes dark with despair.

"Does it get easier?" Gibbs studied Lewis, wondering how best to answer.

"Yeah, it does…eventually." Lying sometimes was the right thing to do.

* * *

"So you got the bad guy, yet again...can we go home now?" Jen asked as Gibbs walked into her office. He smiled at her, pulling her to him as she smiled back, wanting to feel her body against his.

"I was just going to ask you the same question." He said taking off her glasses and running a hand through her hair. She stood on tiptoes and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Are you ok?" She asked, cupping his face in her hands. His seemed to think for a minute, and she could feel his jaw muscles working under her fingers.

"I will be." He answered, covering her hands with his.

"Ok…let's go." She entwined her fingers with his and pulled him towards the door, "I was thinking we could skip dinner tonight." She half turned and grinned at him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He answered.

* * *

"Tony…can I ask you something? It has been killing me all day." Abby bounced into the bullpen. Ziva and Tony looked up at her, Tony giving her a small nod, indicating that she could.

"Why the hell have you been in such a good mood today?" She asked, leaning over his desk. Tony smiled enigmatically and shrugged his shoulders.

"What I want to know is how McGee knew that Longhurst had an online porno site…anyone else interested?" He asked. Abby slapped him.

"Be nice to Timmy, Tony, he solved the case, and he's not here to defend himself! Anyway, you're avoiding the question." She put her hands on her hips and stared at Tony.

"A gentleman never discusses his conquests." He glared at Ziva as she snorted. Abby wrinkled her nose.

"Since when have you been a gentleman, Tony?" She asked.

"That hurt Abs…and since I was born into the DiNozzo family. Anyway, you should ask Ziva...she was there." Tony walked out, choosing that moment to slap Ziva's backside, leaving her to scowl at his retreating form, wishing there was something within arms reach to throw at him and cause lasting, hopefully permanent, damage. Abby turned to Ziva.

"So...who was he with?...Oh My God." Abby broke off as she took in Ziva's expression and realization dawned on her, she pointed at Ziva, her hand over her mouth. Ziva sighed dejectedly.

"Mention this to anyone Abby...and I'll kill you with…" She paused, looking around her desk to find a suitable weapon, "…this." She said holding up a stapler. When she had received a mute nod from Abby and she was satisfied that she was currently so shocked that she couldn't form sentences, she swept out of the bullpen, leaving Abby laughing to herself and plotting a way to tell McGee without getting killed.

* * *

_Ok, it's done, finished, thank God!_

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
